Encounters of the Asymmetrical Kind
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Kid and an OC of mine visit another OC of mine. They have to take care of dragons. Pre-established Kid/OC friendship. WARNING: Mild fanservice in later chapters. Takes place in the Dragon Story universe.


**A/N: Moien! I've been watching a lot of Soul Eater lately, so I decided to write a crossover with one of my favorite Ipad games, Dragon Story, with a little mention of other animes I watch sprinkled in. Dragon Story is your basic dragon breeding game, with the goal to discover the Diamond Dragon. What will start as a short story may turn into a series of short stories. **

**This story includes 2 OCs, Life the Kid, known in this story as Zoe, and Maiden Death, known as Alma. Most of the dialogue, especially in the first installment, belongs to Mondo Media, so I can't really say this is an original idea. Alma is Kid's older sister, and he hates her because she's so... well, you'll see. Zoe is just a placeholder character acting as Kid's housemate. The story takes place sometime after the series ends, with everyone graduated DWMA and out on their own. Characters are a little OOC because I don't like to swear in my writing. Story is told from Zoe's POV unless otherwise noted. **

CHAPTER 1

_*Zoe and Kid are in a rowboat of the coast of a large, uncharted island off the coast of Scotland shrouded in trees, looking for the coastline. Zoe is working the oars, and Kid is standing on the front edge, facing the direction the boat is going.*_

"GHAAAH! Dragon Caretakers?! This is going to be the lamest job EVER!" I said. I wore a green and mauve gothic dress which matched my clover green hair with blue streaks in the bangs.

"Look, it was the only thing in the job listings and rent's not going to pay itself." Kid said.

"Wait, then how does it get paid?" I asked.

*_At this point, the reader's point of view shifts to an image of a whiteboard. Mariachi band music plays in the background. Written on the board is, "Zoe owes Kid $888.87. If not paid, one dollar equals one punch." After a few seconds, the point of view shifts back to Zoe*_

"I'm going to destroy you." he muttered under his breath. "Besides, I don't like this situation any more than you do."

"Why not? You were the one who suggested it, plus your sister runs the place."

He turned towards me. "That's what's troubling me. Alma isn't what you'd call the perfect sibling, and I haven't seen her for 13 years."

"Oh, she can't be that bad. Knowing you, it's probably one tiny fault that she can't help."

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I've been here once before, yet all I can remember of her is her mismatched eyes, one green and one yellow."

"That's it? That's why you don't like her? Mismatched eyes?" Even though I hadn't lived with Kid long, I knew about his psychopathic symmetry issues. Still, even for him, this didn't seem like a big deal.

Then I spotted a not-so-jagged part of the coastline with a dock.

"Hey we're here!"

CHAPTER 2

I groaned as I dragged the boat up onto the sand. Why did wood have to be so heavy?

"Being here is bringing back some good memories." Kid said hollowly.

_*Point of view shifts to Kid for a flashback. 5 year old Kid is tied to a tree with two other kids whacking him with sticks and 13 year old Alma trying to untie him from behind. *_

"_I wanna go home!" I cry._

"_Quit whining you loveable wacko!" Alma shouts._

_*Point of view shifts back to Zoe. She notices that he looks hollow, and is briefly concerned. *_

"Good memories." He reminds himself, though it didn't seem to work.

"Actually, I've been here too."

"You have?" he asked.

"Yep! This is where I got my love for nature!" I look over at a random tree.

"Call me sometime." Then I realize it's grown into another tree.

"*gasp* You double crosser!"

CHAPTER 3

We had walked a mile trail up a hill, and I was on the verge of collapse when we finally spotted a clearing. I promptly collapsed and stared up at the sky. I heard someone shout, and I stood up again.

"KID! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN, LIKE, 13 YEARS!"

Kid then proceeded to let his jaw drop to the ground in shock of what he saw.

We were both looking at a 26 year old with waist length pure white hair, with 3 black stripes in her right side bangs, one green eye and one yellow eye, and an enormous curl sticking out of the left side of her head. She wore a khaki pantsuit, three bracelets on her right arm and one on the left, a pair of ragged calf high black boots with one of the buckles broken, and to top it all off, a necklace with a blue dog amulet and the Iron Cross, which was pulled to the left.

She was Kid's worst nightmare come to life.

"Wh-what happened to you?! You used to be so symmetrical!" he said in horror.

"Well, things have changed in the past 13 years. My dragon park has gotten bigger, and I chose my own path."

"But you're an asymmetrical mess! I can barely look at you!"

Just like I had expected, Kid started picking away at her outfit, starting with her boots and working his way up until he got to her curl.

"...And this curl is the worst part! Either cut it off, or get a new one!"

"But I can't. It's my-"

Without warning, he grabbed it. "If you won't do it, I'll do it for you." He yanked hard on it, bent on pulling it out.

Alma flushed bright red, and emitted an almost inhuman screech that was worse than Scream Resonance. Making my way through the thick sound waves, I pried Kid's fingers off the curl. Alma stopped screaming, shuddered for a moment, and fell to the ground, only to curl up into a ball and start muttering incomprehensible gibberish.

"You really shouldn't do that." another voice said.

CHAPTER 4

I looked up, and saw a man standing on the other end of the clearing. He had sandy blond hair, and very large eyebrows above his mossy green eyes. How did I know about the eyebrows? Because I could see them from across the clearing. He was wearing the same kind of suit that Alma was wearing, but it was green. He ran over to Alma and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Based on his accent, I assumed he was British.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Kid doesn't know any better. Kid, this is Arthur, the head keeper. Arthur, this is my brother, Death the Kid, and his friend who I haven't met."

"My name is Life the Kid, but you can call me Zoe." I said, curtseying.

"Well, I think I just found my two new workers. Come on, the park's this way." Alma motioned, and ran off through the clearing and to another path.

"MORE WALKING?!" I groaned.

_*The scene changes. Kid and Zoe are now dressed in khaki uniforms with their own personal touches. Kid is holding a clipboard with a list of tasks.*_

"Let's see what we have... Feed Python, our Poison Dragon. Warning: If he sprays venom in your eyes, you WILL hallucinate, but this only happens if you corner him or make him jumpy or angry. On that note, he has been nervous lately, so expect some purple mist."

I picked up the bucket of flaming apples. "Well, standing here isn't going to do anything. Let's get going." I ran off in a random direction, only to remember that I was going in the wrong direction. I turned back and headed to the habitat.

_Kid's POV_

"The habitat's this way, Zoe." I shouted. She turned back and headed the right way.

CHAPTER 5

_Zoe's POV_

When we got to the habitat, we could see the purple mist rising into the air. It looked very ominous. I touched my forehead, and a bubble of green light formed around my head.

"What's that for?" Kid asked.

"Just in case." I said.

"Zoe, I highly doubt that the fog is a hallucinogen too." With that, he stepped into the mist.

"Kid, come back!" I shouted, and ran off after him.

The fog was as thick as a skull, and I could barely make out anything. Suddenly, I bumped into something and fell over a stump. I heard a hiss, and a purple liquid sprayed all over the front of my bubble. I dropped the bucket of flaming apples, and ran in the opposite direction, but tripped over Kid in the process.

"Kid! Are you alright?"

He was lying on the ground, eyes glazed over with a blue film. He was breathing rapidly, and upon looking at me, his pupils all but disappeared. I didn't know what he was seeing, but it must have been pretty bad because he started screaming and writhing to get out of my grip. I threw him over my shoulder, ignoring the painful punches that came with it, and ran out of the habitat.

**A/N: I am so evil for, not only creating a character solely to mess with his OCD, but also for writing that last part! I'm sorry if this makes any of those super sensitive Kid fans out there angry, I'll try not to kill him in my writing.**


End file.
